Ultimate Drabbles
by batman.wolverine
Summary: Just something that came to my mind while working on another fic. May or may not have more of this. Who knows….that’s how drabbles work. Right? [Ultimate XMen]
1. Problems

**Ultimate Drabbles**

**Author:** BatmanWolverine  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Summary:** Just something that came to my mind while working on another fic. May or may not have more of this. Who knows….that's how drabbles work. Right?

_**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of the x-men character in any of the different Marvel universes (Cartoon, Comic or Movie). All owned and copy righted by Marvel Comics.

* * *

_

**01. Problems**

_**Spoilers:** Ultimate X-Men #60_

It's a cool day, a perfect…WHAMMO!

"What was that for?" He snarls rubbing his already healed shoulder.

A mischievous grin dancing on her perfect beauty, her short snow-white hair cradling her mocha colored cheeks, she replies, "Like you said, no problem you can't _punch_ your way out of."

"And…." His scowl turns to confusion.

"I have a problem with you not admitting you…uh, have feelings towards me."

"So, yer gonna _try_ and beat it outta me?" He inquires incredulously. She has been surprising him with her sass and her aggressiveness. Surprising….and as far as the Wolverine inside him is concerned….attracting him….arousing even.

"Yes," she readies one fist to do a repeat show, while playing with balled lightening in the other.

"Its either that, or I shock it out of you."


	2. Healing Factor

**02. Healing Factor**

_**Spoilers:** Ultimate X-Men #48

* * *

_

'…_.I'm not the only one here with a stupid haircut, you know….'_

"Voila." The confused-mixed-whatever sexed hair stylist making his/her finishing move. "Masterpiece."

"Do you like it?" She leans over his shoulder, wiggling her eyes at him in the mirror. "At least your face is visible now."

"Hn," is all either of them get. The fact that the claws are not out, means….they don't know.

She pays the bill and walks him out the door….and minutes later, gasps in horror.

"What's happening?" A slender finger rises to his head. "Your hair, its-its…."

"Growing back," he grins and scratches the newly grown sideburns. "Healing factor 'member. Just like tats, got my hair styled a few times. Good way…"

"…To impress new girlfriends," she completes with a smug smoldering smirk, one that sets him on guard.

"What?" He nevertheless asks.

"You know what just admitted to?" She snuggles around his arm, rubbing her tall, lithe body against him.

"What?" Again a single word.

"You just admitted that…" she steps around and wraps her arms around him. "….I am your girlfriend now."


	3. Metal

**03. Metal**

_**Spoilers:**

* * *

_

"What the fuck is that?" His eyes are wide as saucers...maybe even more.

"Why? Don't you like it?" She swirls and wiggles that tight leather clad ass of hers. "It was Alison's idea."

"No, I don't like it," he scowls, but an arched snow colored brow confronts him on his lie.

"You don't?" The weather witch _stalks_ him like a cat, prowling circles around him, teasing him….stoking him. "Too bad, because Kurt said…."

**-SNIKT-**

"What did the German devil say?" He is in full possessive mode now…..and that excites her.

"He said, vonderbar," she ends with flair and a bow, imitating their teleporting teammate.

"Well, I say, get it the fuck offa ya," he steps forward and grabs her waist, pulling her to him. "Hey!"

"Gotcha. It's a clip-on dumbo." The vixen psyched him. "If this is the way I can get you to touch me….

….then guess which part of my body, I am _actually_ going to get pierced."


	4. Name Calling

**04. Name Calling**

_**Spoilers:** #48, #51, #59, #60, #65

* * *

_

Street Trash

Wise Guy

Dummy

Kid

'Ro

Da….

"Watcha doing?" The pierced-tattooed singer surprises her.

"I'm writing the names Logan calls me by," she completes the last word. 'Darlin'.'

"Why? I know you and fuzz-face are all kissy-an'-dry humpy, at least from your side. But…"

"I need something to call him by. Something that will, you know…."

"Get his panties in a bunch," the _gutter_-mouth Dazzler supplies.

"He doesn't wear panties," the weather witch's deep brown eyes twinkle. "Not boxers...or briefs…."

"Oooh commando. Easier for you," both _battle hardened_ x-women giggle at that. "So, where is he? Haven't seen him."

"Work," is the cryptic answer. "But, he is on his way back. He has also found a new mutant and is bringing her here."

"Her! Is she….?"

"No, its not like that," she tries to sound unaffected, but her relief is clear. She doesn't want to lose him. "It's a twelve year old girl. He found her in a mall."

The thump of a motorcycle engine announces the man in question's arrival.

"Fer the last time kid," he is _angry_. "Stop yappin' an' stop callin' me…."

"WOLVIE! WOLVIE! WOLVIE! So there _dude_."

"Ahaa," the windrider's got her _killer_ name. "The next time he calls me dummy or something, I hit him with this."

"Yeah," her companion nods. "And it goes great with Stormy. Wolvie-n'-Stormy, the terrible twosome. How about a threesome? Or a four? I am sure War wouldn't…."

"Oh, _no!_ Don't even go there."

**

* * *

Note: Longer than expected, but I got to get Jubilee in there. Still waitin' for her in the _actual_ comics. **Longer than expected, but I got to get Jubilee in there. Still waitin' for her in the comics. 

An' as for the Storm here, you have see her through your _Ultimate_ eyes. She is younger, fiester an' not afraid to pull her punches...or let her emotions hang out!


	5. Homecoming

**05. Homecoming**

_**Spoilers:** Ultimate X-Men #65

* * *

_

"Tell me again, why am I here?" He is feeling out of place….very out of place. Not to mention the havoc the teen hormones are on his senses.

"We are here because Jean-Paul asked Peter to go to homecoming with him," she wraps her arm around him, trying to get him to the dance floor. "And we are his chaperones."

"Why me?" The whining is almost puppy like. "Why not Cycke and Red. This sort of shindig is more their thing."

"Because Peter asked _you_."

"Hmph!" He pouts and crosses his arms ….and he supposed to be the mature one.

"You know he used to have a crush on you." He chokes on the punch.

"What?…(cough cough)…who?"

"Peter," she supplies with a smile and a tissue.

"Yer crazy," he snorts at her. "If I ran that way, I wouldn't be…."

"Be with me," her skill in stuffing words in his mouth has grown. She has worn him down….almost.

"Be _here_ dummy!" His scoff has no affect on her. He knows that she knows that she is gonna win….she's already won.

"Ooooh! Good comeback…_Wolvie_."

"Grrrr..."


	6. Colors

**06. Colors**

_**Spoilers:** Ultimate X-Men #59, #65

* * *

_

"Hey 'Ro, tryin' to tell me somethin'?" He growls.

"Tell you?" Her face scrunches in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Well, first ya asked me if I was in love with a guy named James, then you tell me ol' Pete used to have a crush on me, an' now this," he holds up the t-shirt she got him. "Pink?"

"Pink is a nice color," she wants to hoot. Finally, the idiot is getting it. "And for your information, that is not pink, it is peach, almost maroon."

"Its pink an' I ain't wearing it," he scowls, pouts and crosses his arm like a child, mumbling under his breath. "Wanna tell me somethin' tell me straight to my face."

"Ok, you Jackass," she loses it, yanking him up to her face. "I've had it with you. You want to know what my problem is, what I want. I want you to kiss me, make me feel like a woman, not one of your pool buddies."

'Fuck, that's her problem,' he wants to slap himself, but settles on slapping her ass, his lips finding hers.

"Now that's more like it."

**

* * *

Note: That's it for now. More when the new issues come out.**


	7. The Journey

**07. The Journey**

**_Spoilers:_** _Ultimate Wolverine vs. Hulk #1

* * *

_

He lies there, on the soft white snow; his eyes closed; his body torn asunder.

Looking down at himself, his finds that he is not whole….not anymore.

'Unbreakable,' that was what he is, was supposed to be. 'Guess there goes that.'

He has a journey, a short one, just four miles up, but one which he has to make without any legs, to find his legs.

Preparing himself for the climb, he does one last thing. He closes his eyes….just for a second.

He closes his eyes to feel cool breezes and cleansing rains….his lips parting to utter one word, utter one name...a name that soothes all his pain away.

"Ororo."

**

* * *

Note: Just read the 'mic. Looking forward to more!**


	8. Only That

**08. Only That**

**_Spoilers:_**_Ultimate X-Men #69_

* * *

Heading towards the Danger Room, she almost missed him. His muscular body, his new jacket, the previous one destroyed the night before, his sex-poured-into-denim jeans…..she caught it all. 

Even though her heart said otherwise, even though she wanted to know the cause of the deep set frown on his face as he headed towards the garage, she stayed back, knowing that whatever it was, it was something that was private to him. She did not push him. If and when he wanted, he would tell her himself.

Still, there was one thing that she captured and committed to memory…for later. For when she would miss him…_even more_.

His Stetson. That was how she would see him until she came back….and maybe even afterwards.

Him wearing that Stetson….wearing _only that_.


	9. Stick Around

**09. Stick Around**

**_Spoilers:_**_Ultimate X-Men #70, 72

* * *

_

"You said _what!_"

"Oh that," she just flipped it off, leaning over to take her shot, completely disregarding the disbelief displayed clearly across his face. "I said, 'not like_ those_'. Then we…"

He couldn't believe his ears. He'd be gone just a few weeks, and she'd been ogling at that punk Ma-Magic…that Magic-_hole_. Fuck, what a loser name.

"C'mere."

"Hey!" She exclaimed as he grabbed and yanked her after him, her cue stick slipping from her hand. "What the…"

"You wanna see abs, I'll show you fuckin' abs."

He really needed to stick around more.


	10. Wolverine's Revenge

**10. Wolverine's Revenge**

**Summary: **How could they do this to him...how could _she_? (No comic issue here, just a lot of mine)**  
**

**_Spoilers:_**_No spoilers…just my crazy mind.

* * *

_

He was going kill them…all of them.

First would be Xavier, after all it was Cue-_hole_ who brought the little fuckers here.

Then Scooter. Popsicle. Pete. Elf. Rogue. Even Jeannie. Every single one of them.

And _her_? Her he would keep for last for hers was the _worst_ betrayal of all. The cold heartless witch.

He would take it slow…drag it out, make them suffer. He was…

**_-Yank…Yank….Yank Yank Yank- _**(Pant leg being pulled)

"Wo-Woofiene. Mr. Woofiene?"

…he was going to pick up the inch tall bright pink plastic cup…

"Uhn-Thanks kid. F'…I mean, Mrs. Tweedle-Dee."

"Y're welcome Mr. Woof-Woof." Mr. Woof-Woof? _Goddamnit_.

…and drink the imaginary tea and enjoy himself. Even if it fucking _killed_ him.

But not before he got 'Ro for getting him into this shit…into this _play-house-party_.

-

-

* * *

**_Note:_** Sorry for this, but I just had to get it out of my head and this was the easiest way to do it…even if it did end up passing the hundred word limit. 


	11. Big Overgrown…

**11. Big Overgrown…**

**_Spoilers:_**_Ultimate X-Men #73.  
------------ _

"Storm-"

"_NO."_ She bellowed. "You know what _Wolverine_…Go f#k yourself."

The nerve of the man. 'Who does just he _think_ he is?'

So what if she (only) talked to Scott on the flight back? They are teammates and friends…well, okay, not exactly friends. They at least live under the same roof.

So what if she followed his lead against that Elliot Magic-Booger? Cyclops _is_ the team-leader.

Besides, she only did it to save his (Logan's) sorry _Adamantium_ ass.

It was all innocent. She does_ not_ have a thing for Scooter _'Bug-up-his-Ass'_ Summers.

It isn't even like it was a show she put on to make him _jealous_.

She really didn't. Honest.

"'Ro. Come on, don't be…hmph. Sorry 'kay."

'Besides, he looks sooooo cute when he is being all macho and jealous.'

Just like a big overgrown wolf-pup.

-

-

**Note:** This is my rant at the way Ororo and Logan's characters have been squeezed-down to background-nobodies by the current writer of the series.

Even that nurse (from the issue) had more of a character reaction/personality than these two (and she was on for just ONE page.)

Please review!


End file.
